In recent decades, computing devices have taken on an expanding role in the daily life of many people. For example, many people use desktop and laptop computers at home and at work for a variety of tasks, such as communicating with others, consuming digital content (such as online news, music, and movies), creating digital content, analyzing data, organizing tasks and calendars, and performing a myriad of other functions. In addition, many people use and travel with cellular phones, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices (such as the iPhone by APPLE), tablet computers, and a variety of other computing devices that also provide similar functionalities.
Increasingly, computing devices also include touch-sensitive displays to facilitate receiving user input in a more convenient manner. But whether or not computing devices include touch-sensitive displays, users of computing devices demand greater convenience and ease of use in interacting with such devices. In many instances, such convenience and ease of use may be provided to users by enhancing the user interfaces via which the users interact with computing devices.